happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Under Lock and Key
Under Lock and Key is a HTFF episode. It introduces Goof and Crabby, tha duo handcuffed together and Hound, the hound with a great sense of smell. Episode Roles Starring *Goof and Crabby Featuring *Savaughn *Smith *Handy *Lucky *Hound Appearing *Screwball *Fungus *The Zebra Plot Alarms go off as Goof and Crabby run away from a prison with Savaughn and Hound chasing after them. The duo soon runs into a cliff with a river below and they come to a stop. Turning around, Goof and Crabby spot Savaughn and Hound. Crabby spots a way around them and tries to tell Goof, but he is unable to do so as Goof jumps from the cliff, yanking Crabby down with him. Soon, Crabby and Goof wash up on a river bank and upset, Crabby smacks Goof. Its then that Crabby spots Handy working outside a gas station, using a multitude of tools. Letting out a luagh, Crabby tells Goof to follow him and they head over to Handy. Handy is then shown putting his tools in his toolbox and wiping his brow with his nub. Feeling thirsty, Handy quickly goes inside the gas station. As he's gone, Crabby takes the tool box and opens it, quickly pulling out a hammer. Crabby attempts to use the hammer, but his claws cut through its handle so Crabby grabs a screwdriver and tells Goof to use it on the lock. Goof nods to Crabby and takes the screwdriver befofe stabbing at the handcuffs, however he misses and stabs Crabby, whose hard skin keeps him safe but shatters the screwdriver. At this moment, Handy exits the gas station and spots Goof and Crabby. Upset, handy runs at them only to be quickly ran over by a car which Screwball is driving. Unable to do anything else, Crabby tells Goof they ned to go, but Goof tells Crabby he needs to pee. Letting out a sigh, Crabby follows Goof into the gas station. Goof is then seen in the bathroom with the hand cuff going under the door and to Crabby on the otherside. As Crabby waits, Lucky enters and pays Smith for gas. However, Smith quickly gets hungry and attacks Lucky, making Crabby freak out and attempts to run, ony to find he can't thanks to Goof. Inside the bathroom, Goof washes his hands, unaware of Crabby screaming or the blood seeping from under the door. Hound and Savaughn are then seen arriving at the gas station and Hound goes over to a trash can, thinking he smells the escappes, only for Fungus to pop out and make him puke. Savaughn sighs but then spots Goof exits the bathroom and looks at the managled corpse of Crabby. Soon Goof is in a jail cell, still handcuffed to Crabby. Deaths #Handy is ran over. #Lucky is eaten by Smith. #Crabby is managled to death. Trivia #The Zebra can be seen in a cell next to Goof. Category:Season 44 Episodes Category:Articles in need of images Category:Fan Episodes